1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television picture displays and more particularly, to an apparatus that allows for the redisplay of any viewed television image within a variable time period of short duration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, numerous attempts have been made to improve the control features a viewer possesses over a television image. These improvements have ranged from picture-in-picture control schemes to complex digital storage mechanisms using multiple input sources, digital to analog conversion circuits and the like. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,555,463 Alain Staron Sep. 10, 1996 5,502,807 Jeffrey Beachy Mar. 26, 1996 5,467,144 Timothy Saeger et al. Nov. 14, 1995 5,440,336 William Buhro et al. Aug. 8, 1995 5,432,561 Hugo Strubbe Jul. 11, 1995 5,420,642 Woon Baek May 30, 1995 5,371,55l James Logan et al. Dec. 6, 1994 5,047,857 David Duffield et al. Sep. 10, 1991 ______________________________________
The previous art consists of several devices in which the television viewer is able to view images that were previously transmitted. These devices, however, have one or more of the following problems.
First, the devices can be complex using highly specialized circuitry and low production volume integrated circuits. This factor may cause the devices to be expensive to manufacture. The public is less likely to purchase an expensive continuous delay television picture display apparatus.
Second, some of the devices are to be utilized picture-in-picture control schemes and thus are unsuitable for full screen viewing.
Third, some of the devices utilize digital storage means thus requiring the incoming analog signal to be converted. Such storage and conversion circuitry increases the abovementioned cost problems, while also causing degradation and signal loss problems due to the inefficiencies of the conversion process.
Fourth, many of the previous devices require the use of a complex control interface which many viewers do not have the technical skill to operate, or do not have the patience or desire to learn.
Fifth, some of the previous devices utilize outboard storage mediums which increase the complexity and require interface cabling to connect to existing television receivers.
Sixth, some of the previous devices utilize off-site storage mediums which increase the complexity and require increased communication bandwidth to display the desired image on television receivers.
Seventh, some of the previous devices do not allow for a "stop frame" function which would be used to view a detailed screen image such as an address or telephone number. The lack of such a feature may cause an individual to inaccurately decipher said detailed images.
Eighth, the previous devices do not allow for the capability to produce a hard copy, printed, output from the televised image.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that allows for a continuous delay television picture display apparatus.